Baby's Baby
by KookMination
Summary: Jimin, Jungkook, dan kabar bahagia mengenai anak kembar mereka. / BTS, KOOKMIN, Jungkook x Jimin, uke!Jimin / Semi Canon AU / Menjurus M
1. Defeated

Halo di sana~

Jadi, kami dari Grup Chat KookMination akhirnya meluncurkan sebuah karya bersama, yaitu _relay_ _fanfiction_ xD

Ini proyek berfaedah yang pertama kali diluncurkan sejak dibentuk grup _chat_ khusus KookMin kita.

Nah, berikut beberapa member yang ikut menyumbang waktu, ide, dan untai kata di tiap paragraf:

 **Gummysmiled**

 **December D**

 **PikaaChuu**

 **ViScarlett**

 **Wandaa_styles**

Disunting oleh **PikaaChuu, Gummysmiled**.

Semoga menikmati dan sudi memberi kritik saran :)

 _Okay, enjoy our fiction~_

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Keluhan Jimin mengawali suatu pagi yang lengang di asrama. Pagi di mana ia bisa berbaring malas di atas sofa dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam ponsel.

"Mengapa banyak ARMY yang bilang aku _bottom_? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Jungkook tidak sengaja melintas di depan Jimin ketika ia mendengar teriakan frustasi kakaknya dan ia nyaris tersedak.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis, pongah, lalu menoleh. "Kau bercanda?"

Jimin melirik sinis Jungkook yang malah beranjak duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sangat memenuhi kriteria menjadi seorang _top_!" Jimin meraung tidak senang, kemudian ia merengut sebal.

Jungkook tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Jimin mengaku dirinya memenuhi persyaratan untuk menjadi seseorang yang dominan dalam suatu hubungan ketika wajahnya bahkan berkata sebaliknya.

Lihat saja pipi tembam yang mudah bersemu atau senyumnya yang melengkung indah bak bulan sabit di tanggal 5.

"Biar saja, _Hyung_ , imajinasi itu hal paling bebas di dunia." Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata, "Lagipula, _Hyung_ itu sebenarnya uuum ..." Jungkook mengerutkan pejamnya, "indah."

Jimin melirik Jungkook dan mencebik tidak senang, "Gombal, eh?" Namun jantungnya berdegup keras.

Jungkook terkekeh, " _Hyung_ , coba lihat cermin. Siapa yang paling cocok sebagai _bottom_ di Bangtan jika itu bukan kau?"

Jimin terdiam. Di dalam hatinya sibuk mengurutkan:

Taehyung itu seperti lambang keseksian dan kekuasaan, baik dia _top_.

Namjoon tipe-tipe pria dengan pemikiran mendalam dan mengayomi, cocok jadi _top_.

Jungkook? Ayolah. Tubuhnya saja _top_ seperti itu.

Yoongi mungkin terlihat cuek dan dingin tetapi di balik semua itu dia cukup perhatian pada orang yang dikasihinya dan layak menjadi _top_.

Seokjin belakangan ini terlihat semakin tampan juga tidak sekanak-kanakan dulu, baik dia juga bisa dijadikan _top_.

Hoseok yang ceria juga bisa dijadikan top mengingat ekspresinya ketika marah tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai _bottom_.

Lalu Jimin? Wajah, tingkah, tubuh ... ah, baiklah.

Jimin mendelik kesal, "Pokoknya aku ini _top_ , Jungkook- _ie_."

"Yakin sekali, eh?" Jungkook sudah melipat tangan di dada. Satu alis terangkat naik dan itu membuat Jimin merasa ditantang.

"Tentu saja!" Jimin meraih ponsel. Ibu jari bergerak kilat menggeser pola kunci. Lantas mencari _icon_ _YouTube_.

Ia jatuhkan pantat di dekat Jungkook, berbagi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah video lawas.

"Lihat! Memang ada sosok _bottom_ yang punya otot perut seperti aku? Bisepku juga bisa dijadikan bukti kalau aku kuat, Jungkook- _ie_."

Aduh, Jimin itu baru saja merengek dan kenapa pula masih kukuh menganggap diri sendiri sebagai dominan?

Jungkook mendecak, lalu merebut _gadget_ -nya dan melempar ke nakas. Tangannya teralih, memijat-mijat lengan atas Jimin.

"Iya, otot lenganmu masih terasa, _Hyung_. Aku akui." Lalu tersenyum remeh. "Tapi abs di perut, memang kau masih punya?" Dengan lancang telapaknya meraba bagian perut Jimin.

Muka Jimin sudah mulai terhias semburat-semburat merah samar. Entah malu entah marah. "Astaga! Pokoknya karena aku kuat, aku tidak mungkin jadi _bottom_!"

Jungkook menghela nafas. _Hyung-_ nya ini sepertinya benar-benar butuh cermin untuk mengerti secara total kondisi diri sendiri.

Dengan cara apa lagi supaya _Hyung-_ nya ini dapat menerima dengan ikhlas gelar _bottom_ yang telah tersemat dari dulu di dirinya? Pembuktian langsung? Tidak mungkin. Kata hati Jungkook mengatakan bahwa ia masih menyukai dada besar wanita. Tapi, _yah_ , memang terkadang, ia sedikit tergoda untuk mencoba pantat bulat penuh laki-laki yang kini tepat berada di depannya ini.

Mata Jungkook kembali pada wajah Jimin yang sudah asyik dengan _gadget_ -nya yang tadi sempat disingkirkan Jungkook. Otaknya terus memikirkan cara yang tepat selain ide pertamanya tadi.

" _Hyung_... butuh pembuktian?" Ucap Jungkook berat, membuat bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri seketika. Entah mengapa manik matanya masih berani untuk menatap wajah Jungkook demi mencari maksud dari perkataan si paling muda.

Belum sempat berpikir banyak, lengan Jimin sudah ditarik kuat oleh Jungkook.

"Lihatlah _namja_ di hadapanmu, _Hyung_! Kau itu memang _bottom_ , sudahlah terima saja nasibmu." Jungkook terkekeh.

Dengan mengerutkan dahinya, Jimin memperhatikan dirinya di dalam cermin yang memantulkan sosok pemuda bantet, yang berwajah cantik plus imut plus.

"YA TUHAN! TAPI AKU INI _TOP_! AKU TIDAK INGIN MENJADI _BOTTOM_! APA ENAKNYA MENJADI _BOTTOM_?"

Jungkook menaikan satu alisnya dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Benarkah, _Hyung_? Kau sungguh bertanya padaku? Haruskah kutunjukkan padamu?"

 _Glup_.

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar, mendapati Jungkook yang langkahnya semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Yak! A-apa maksudmu?" Napas Jimin tercekat.

"Bukankah kau bertanya padaku, _Hyung_? Biar aku membantumu untuk mengerti."

Dengan senyuman _devil_ -nya, Jungkook menyudutkan pria manis itu di tembok kamarnya.

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin menyapa kepalan tanganku, hmm?"

 _Sat!_

Jungkook dengan cepat menangkap tangan Jimin yang tengah melayang di udara, dan menguncinya di atas kepalanya.

"Ckckckck.. _Hyung_ , diam dan nikmatilah!"

"A-ap-mmmpphh..."

Kalimat Jimin terpotong, karena Jungkook menutup mulut Jimin dengan bibirnya. Kecupan itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan yang lembut yang membuat Jimin larut di dalamnya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jimin menikmatinya. Sedikit.

Tuhan! Jimin terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa lumatan itu sangat menggugah nafsunya, apalagi di saat lidah seorang Jeon sudah begitu berani menerobos masuk lebih dalam. Meninggalkan Jimin dengan segala erangan kecilnya dan mata tertutup rapat.

"Tu—akh…" setiap kata yang mau dikeluarkan oleh Jimin selalu beralih menjadi erangan hebat saat Jungkook begitu mudah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Salahkan juga tangan kokoh itu yang berani bermain-main dengan kedua belah bokongnya.

Sedikit menelan harga diri, tangan Jimin mulai meremas rambut Jungkook. Menyalurkan rasa kenikmatannya dengan desahan dan jambakan. Jimin benar-benar gila saat Jungkook begitu mahir memporak-porandakan seluruh isi mulutnya, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi, dan tidak lupa pula gigitan-gigitan menyakitkan itu.

Tapi mendadak, Jungkook menarik diri. Menjauh dari Jimin yang sudah kewalahan mengambil nafasnya. Muka Jimin memerah padam, bibirnya membengkak ditambah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jimin gila! Apa dia baru saja nyaris menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya kepada Jungkook? Hanya karena ciuman?!

"Itu yang namanya _top, Hyung_? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyamai alur ciumanku." Jungkook tertawa meledek.

Jimin rasa hatinya dicubit. Harga dirinya tergilas. Egonya tercoreng. Nama baiknya tercederai. Ia merasa terkalahkan oleh pembuktian Jeon Jungkook, merasa malu hingga tubuhnya dingin sampai ke ujung kaki. Otaknya tak temukan pembelaan dalam bentuk frasa apapun untuk tetap bersikukuh. Bibirnya mulai bergetar seiring dengan binar matanya yang meredup. Pupilnya bergerak gamang, dan seketika Jungkook dirundung rasa bersalah yang amat besar.

Pria yang lebih muda dengan sangat hati-hati melepaskan kuncian pada sepasang tangan kecil Jimin, lalu menilik pasang mata kakaknya yang berkilat sedih penuh keraguan.

Jungkook terperangkap dalam kebingungan; ingin melayangkan satu ciuman tanda gemas atau meminta maaf pada sosok di hadapannya ini.

" _Hyung_. Jangan keras kepala lagi, ya?"

Akhirnya enam kata kurang ajar itu yang terlontar dari belah bibir Jungkook, dan pipi gembul Jimin tidak bisa lebih merah lagi.

"Jangan mengaku _top_ lagi, kau mengerti kau kalah telak, bukan?"

Keparat Jeon Jungkook dan mulut pedasnya. Jimin nyaris melayangkan aksi kriminal; meninju rahang Jungkook, namun sepertinya ia lupa bahwa si bungsu Bangtan ini _master_ dalam olah raga, jadi ia tidak mendapatkan apapun selain seringai nakalnya.

"Kupikir kau keterlaluan, Jungkook. Bukan begitu caranya," Jimin meraba bibirnya, "apa kau tidak tahu?"

Jungkook tersadar. Jimin pernah bercerita bahwa ia bahkan belum pernah berpacaran lalu Jungkook melakukan hal gegabah dengan menciumnya?

" _Hyung_."

Jimin membuang pandangannya ke lantai, merasa bodoh karena bukannya marah ia justru merasa sedih: Jungkook menciumnya hanya untuk membuktikan ia ada di posisi mana bukan karena memiliki perasaan padanya.

Ia tidak bisa menerima karena demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah Jungkook memahami posisinya? Bahwa getar di tubuhnya atau degup di jantungnya diakibatkan dari satu senyuman yang Jungkook layangkan.

"Kau tidak bisa mencium orang lain seperti itu," Jimin memberanikan diri menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang basah, "ciuman bukan main-main Jungkook-ah."

" _Hyung_ , maaf bukan maksudku-"

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, Brengsek."

Tak minat lagi berucap kata satu-dua patah, Jimin memilih pergi lebih dulu. Tangisnya ditahan sampai bernafas pun sulit dan tenggorokannya mulai sakit.

"Bocah sialan." Dua kata itu mendadak jadi langganan bibir Jimin, diucapkan terus menerus tanpa jeda.

" _Hyung_ -" Merasa perlu minta maaf, tentu saja Jungkook menyusul.

"Jauh-jauh dariku." Jimin mendesis tak suka. Gurat penuh rasa salah pada paras Jungkook entah kenapa membuatnya jijik.

Niatan membawa topik tentang posisinya sebagai dominan itu tak disangkanya jadi begini. Jungkook biasanya hanya mengejek, lalu Jimin memberi pukulan-pukulan. Setelahnya akan berguling-guling sambil menyeru banyak umpatan hingga Seokjin atau Namjoon melerai dengan malas.

"Kalau hanya untuk mengejekku, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Sakit, kau tahu?"

Jimin terus berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook. Mengabaikan setiap panggilan dari laki-laki itu demi menahannya. Ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar daripada mendengarkan alasan lebih lanjut dari Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku dulu-" Ucap Jungkook seraya menarik lengan Jimin lagi hingga mampu membalikkan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

Air mata Jimin yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya menetes ketika matanya dipaksakan untuk menatap Jungkook dengan sengit. Seketika itu, Jungkook merasakan hatinya seolah tercubit.

"Apa? Apa yang perlu didengarkan?! Apa kau belum puas mengejekku?! Belum puas membuatku malu di hadapan semua orang ketika kau merendahkanku dengan kedok bercanda?" Teriak Jimin tepat di depan wajah Jungkook. Meluapkan semua kekesalan yang ia tahan selama ini. Membuat Jungkook membeku seketika. Apakah seperti itu ia di pandangan _Hyung_ -nya satu ini?

Jungkook membisu. Membuat Jimin jengah dan memutuskan menghentakkan lengannya dengan kasar supaya lepas dari cengkraman sang _maknae_. Tapi belum sempat melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, tubuh Jimin sudah tertarik ke dalam dekapan lengan Jungkook. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Jungkook di lehernya.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_... A-aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu.." Lirih Jungkook.

Pandangan Jimin kembali memburam tertutupi air mata. Memilih kembali memberontak didalam pelukan itu tetapi dibalas pelukan yang semakin erat dari Jungkook. Lama-kelamaan Jimin memilih berhenti memberontak karna ia tahu tak ada gunanya.

"Kau... Kau hanya tak tahu." Ucap Jimin pelan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lengan kekar Jungkook.

"Kau hanya tak tahu perasaanku selama ini, Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Jimin terakhir sebelum eksistensinya di mata Jungkook menghilang di balik pintu.

Astaga, Jeon Jungkook brengsek. Hanya kecewa yang ia telan. Tiap napas yang ia hela menambah besar penyesalan, sehingga dadanya sesak seakan paru-parunya mengering. Tidak sekalipun ia mengharapkan akhir yang seperti ini. Bukan amarah Jimin yang ia mau, bukan.

Jungkook tidak mungkin sudi melukai Jimin. Niatannya tidak lebih dari sekadar memberi Jimin sedikit pencerahan mengenai pendapat para fans tentang _top_ - _bottom_ , sekaligus menyadarkan Jimin tentang betapa indah dirinya; sebuah entitas hasil tangan Tuhan yang mahaspektakuler, ciptaan yang mampu memikat, pun menjerat hati jutaan manusia.

Sungguh Jimin perlu tahu, kelakarnya tidak perlu dibalas dengan emosi. Tapi Jungkook memafhumi, perkara ini mungkin tidak bisa digampangkan olehnya.

Jungkook meringis. Memandang pintu yang kini menjadi pembatas Jimin terhadap dirinya.

" _Hyung_. Kau lebih kekanakan dariku."

Tidak ada sahutan untuk gumamannya, jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku menciummu bukan tanpa penjelasan, bodoh. Aku pikir aku bisa bermain-main lebih lama, tapi kau bahkan tersinggung seperti anak kecil."

Jungkook akhirnya memilih menyerah. Membongkar misi klandestinnya yang gagal togal. "Aku suka padamu. Dari sisi manapun kau itu _bottom_ , kau yang akan tunduk padaku. Aku berusaha mengungkapkannya dari tadi, masa kau tidak menangkapnya, sih?"

Berdecaklah si bungsu ketika Jimin tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Pengakuannya ini mahal, _lho_. Ia terpaksa membuang egonya yang selangit, agar Jimin tidak marah padanya.

"Aku minta maaf, jangan begini lagi. Melihatmu menangis adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan."

Jungkook membawa senyum kecil seraya melangkah pergi, memilih mendekam saja di kamarnya untuk merencanakan sesuatu agar Jimin mau bicara padanya besok.

Tanpa dirinya tahu, Jimin mematung di balik pintu. Terperangah, lalu memegang kedua pipinya yang panas bagaikan roti bantal yang telah dikukus. Jantungnya berdetak rusuh, seakan memaksa keluar dari kekangan tulang rusuknya.

Jeon Jungkook menyukai Park Jimin?

Sialan, sia-sia saja ia membuang air mata dan ingusnya kalau begitu.

"AKH, JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Lima meter dari kamar Jimin, Jungkook tertawa gemas mendengar erangan kesalnya.

"Kau yang di bawah, sayang."

.

.

.

.

Sedikit catatan kaki :

 _Hello, this is_ KookMination

 _for_ BTS Jungkook & BTS Jimin (KookMin) _shipper_.

Terima kasih telah membaca~

Btw, kami terima member baru untuk yang ingin bergabung ke group chat line KookMination. Bisa kirim id Line lewat kotak review. Atau PM juga boleh :)

Harap berikan tanggapan, saran, dan kritik kalian untuk cerita ini ya~

.

.

.

 _Believe us, once you kookmIN you can't kookmOUT_


	2. Baby's Baby

Halo lagi para pembaca~

Grup Chat KookMination kembali dengan karya hasil _relay_ nih xD

Nah, berikut beberapa member yang ikut menyumbang waktu, ide, dan untai kata di tiap paragraf:

 **Ao_Hikaru**

 **Jiminitation**

 **Gummysmiled**

 **JeonRicky**

 **-picklepetals**

 **Wandaa_styles**

 **-CumiCute**

 **December D**

 **PikaaChuu**

 **jiminienchim**

Disunting oleh **Gummysmiled, PikaaChuu**

Selamat menikmati~Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati:)

 _Enjoy our fiction_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya begitu keluar dari gedung kantornya. Sinar matahari begitu menyengat. Ia pun mendesah. Apa mataharinya di rumah juga se-bersinar ini?

Ia sangat rindu oleh senyuman istri tercintanya. Itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia rela mengabaikan panggilan pimpinan direksi dari perusahaan lain. Walaupun proyeknya kali ini benar-benar tak bisa dibilang kecil.

Tapi pikirannya terus terbayangi oleh sosok kecil istrinya dengan perut buncitnya. Dan ia tak ingin meninggalkan sosok itu lebih dari 6 jam perharinya. Semoga saja ia disambut oleh senyum secerah matahari milik sang istri.

Dan dengan begitu ia pergi. Menaiki kotak besi beroda kesayangannya, melintasi jalan kota Seoul yang tak terlalu padat hari itu. Sementara pikirannya melayang, setengah fokus ke jalan, separuh yang lain memikirkan pria manis dengan perut buncit untuk entah yang ke berapa kali hari ini.

Jungkook tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya begitu mobilnya berhenti. Langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar, melewati taman dengan banyak bunga yang ditanami Jimin. Sedikit melonggarkan dasi sebelum ia meraih gagang pintu.

"Aku pulang."

Pria itu masuk untuk menemukan Jimin yang berdiri memandang halaman belakang. Terlihat begitu tenang, dan seakan tak menyadari kalau Jungkook sudah pulang. Jadi pria Jeon itu memanfaatkannya dengan langsung memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Lengannya melingkar, dengan jemari yang bertaut di atas perut buncit itu. Sedangkan dagunya bertopang di atas bahu Jimin, dengan bibir yang sekilas mengecup lehernya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang," gumam Jimin. Lantas dirinya menarik senyum bahagia, kala jemari Jungkook mengusap permukaan perutnya penuh perasaan.

"Apa jagoan kecilku nakal hari ini?" bisik Jungkook mesra.

Terkekeh Jimin mendengarnya. Ia selalu menyukai momen di mana suaminya menunjukkan rasa antusiasme sebagai seorang calon ayah.

"Tidak, _Appa_. Aku anak baik~" Jimin membalas jenaka, menirukan suara anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

Giliran Jungkook yang melepas tawa. Tubuhnya merunduk, berjongkok sehingga posisinya berada di depan perut istrinya. "Anak _Appa_ pintar sekali. Nanti harus jadi anak yang tampan, ya~"

Jimin merengut dalam sekejap. Wajahnya membahasakan protes. "Tampan? Tapi aku mau anak perempuan."

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil membalas protes sang istri.

"Apa kau sudah ke dokter lagi?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangan di perut Jimin, seketika rautnya berubah menjadi khawatir ketika pria yang dipeluknya menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Jimin mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin pergi bersamamu."

"Kau tahu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Jungkook memutar badan sang istri ketika mengatakannya, telapak tangan besar pemuda itu menangkup bahu sempit yang diajak bicara. "Kau bisa mengajak Taehyung, atau Seokjin _Hyung_ , atau siapapun untuk mengantar."

Tapi Jimin menggeleng, surai gelap yang membingkai wajah mungilnya terayun perlahan. "Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa aman apabila kau ada di sisiku." Ia berkata dengan orbit berkilau oleh euphoria, "Karena bersamamu, aku rasa, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Jungkook tersenyum. Kelopaknya menyipit dan yang ia lihat kini bukanlah hanya sekedar Park Jimin. Suaminya itu sedang mengenakan cinta di wajahnya, sebagaimana yang ia lakukan tatkala mereka sedang membicarakan tentang sang bayi di dalam perut buncit itu.

Dan Jungkook pikir, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan yang akan membuat hidupnya sempurna. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pria Jeon ini, tiada hentinya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk lekukan yang menunjukan sedikit gigi kelincinya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya ingin kau dan bayi kita sehat," ucap Jungkook seraya menyentuh surai halus istrinya didalam dekapannya.

Jimin menunduk, merasa bersalah atas keegoisannya. Membalas pelukan itu erat, seraya berkata, "Maaf, aku janji ini tidak alan terulang."

Pria Jeon kembali tersenyum, membalas dekapan sang istri, mengecup lembut pangkal kepalanya."Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat. Karena jagoan kita ini harus diperiksakan," pinta Jungkook seraya mengusap perut buncit milik Jimin dengan lembut.

Jimin menarik nafasnya dan mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau aku ingin bayi perempuan, Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook terkekeh, melihat sikap Jimin yang selalu bisa membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya, karena menahan gemas. Pria itu pun mengecup bibir tipis sang istri.

Kecupan singkat itu sukses membuat pipi Jimin merona, entah itu kecupan yang keberapa hingga saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, pria Jeon selalu bisa membuat Jimin menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dibalik senyuman manisnya.

Jungkook lalu mengusap surai Jimin dengan gemas. "Ayo berangkat."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mereka berdua sampai di rumah sakit yang tidak begitu besar, namun juga tidak kecil. Dengan sang pria yang bermarga Jeon selalu tersenyum manis dengan menggandeng istri mungilnya.

Rumah sakit tersebut masih lengang ketika mereka menapakkan kaki di sana. Suasana yang sunyi dan bau disinfektan menyengat melewati bulu-bulu hidung. Jimin mengernyit, sedikit banyak tidak menyukai bagaimana kondisi yang berlangsung di rumah sakit itu.

Setelah menyatakan maksud kedatangan mereka, mereka diminta untuk menunggu di kursi yang disediakan.

Jungkook menggenggam jemari Jimin yang dingin, tahu benar bahwa yang membuat gugup pria yang dicintainya bukanlah perihal pertemuan dengan _obigyn_ melainkan karena kecemasannya pada buah hati mereka.

"Jangan takut, Jimin- _ah_. Bayi kita kuat. Sepertimu yang mampu bertahan bersamaku selama ini," bisik Jungkook dengan jemari mengikuti alur urat nadi milik Jimin yang sedikit menonjol.

Jimin mengulaskan senyum. "Aku tahu, dia mewarisi kehebatanmu. Tendangan kakinya luar biasa."

Dan Jungkook tertawa. Membuat matanya mengerut dalam lipatan, meski begitu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dan Jimin merasa jatuh cinta, lagi.

Entah mengapa Jimin merasa perlu mengatakannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak melengkungkan kurva. "Kau tahu aku lebih dari sekedar mencintaimu."

Dan bayi di dalam kandungan Jimin menendang kecil membuat Jimin terpekik kecil, "Sepertinya dia cemburu."

" _Daddy_ juga mencintaimu, _Peanut_. Jangan menendang Papamu terlalu keras," ucapnya, seketika merasa lucu pada panggilan kecilnya pada bayi mereka.

 _Peanut_.

Panggilan untuk si mungil itu muncul kala Jimin tahu usia kandungannya masih kurang dari satu bulan. Ia datang sendiri ke rumah sakit, baru kala Jungkook pulang diberikannya hasil laporan kesehatan siang tadi.

Reaksi Jungkook seperti calon ayah muda kebanyakan. Pupil melebar lalu menghujami pemikat hatinya dengan banyak ciuman ringan. Tidak kreatif memang...

Tapi Jimin tetap suka. Itu artinya Jungkook sudah benar-benar mengubur dalam rasa risihnya pada bocah, pada bayi.

"Jadi, sudah berapa bulan kata dokter?"

Jungkook bertanya dengan pandangan tak lepas dari laptop. Ya, dia pulang cepat bukan berarti tugas kantornya selesai. Tapi karena Jimin yang meminta.

"Hmm..." Jimin menggumam sebentar, mengingat-ingat. Tangannya sibuk menyuapkan potongan buah ke mulut Jungkook, ganti makan malam karena keduanya sama-sama malas. "...belum sampai satu bulan. Satu minggu? Dua? Intinya dokter bilang janinnya baru sebesar kacang."

Tangan Jimin meletakkan garpu kala berbicara, karena telunjuk dan ibu jarinya hampir bersentuhan menggambarkan 'kecil sekali'.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, memberi ciuman di pipi Jimin lalu berucap, " _Peanut_. Ah, bukankah itu lucu? Biar kupanggil dia _Peanut_!"

Jimin tertawa saja. "Ya ya ya... terserah. Sekarang makan buahnya sendiri, bayi besar."

Jimin kira itu hanya kesenangan sekejap dari euforia Jungkook. Namun, nyatanya masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Jeon Jimin." Dan nostalgia kecil-kecilan itu terhenti kala nama Jimin diserukan seorang perawat.

Jimin segera bangkit. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju ruangan yang sudah pernah ia kunjungi sebelum-sebelumnya. Sesekali mengusap pelan perutnya yang membuncit, seakan menenangkan bayi di dalam sana dari pemeriksaan yang mungkin saja (bagi janin berumur enam bulan) mengerikan.

Dan di balik meja itu duduklah seorang pria-dokter Kim Seokjin. Seorang yang sama yang telah melakukan pengecekan padanya sejak bulan-bulan kemarin.

"Hai, Jimin. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa _Peanut_ baik-baik saja di dalam sana, hm?"

Sedikit basa-basi sebelum sang dokter mulai memeriksa perutnya. Dan diam-diam Jimin berpikir, tentang bagaimana rasanya ketika _Peanut_ lahir di dunia.

Dia pasti akan menjadi ibu paling bahagia sedunia. Mungkin yang orang-orang katakan tentang perjuangan selama berbulan-bulan itu akan terbayar ketika si bayi lahir adalah benar. Mungkin memang tidak mudah. Mungkin juga akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nanti. Mungkin rasanya akan sakit-Jimin takut dengan semua pikiran itu, tapi memikirkan tentang makhluk mungil yang akan segera ia timang membuatnya tak lagi ragu.

Jimin bahkan rela kalau harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk anaknya nanti.

Pemuda manis itu cuma tersenyum kecil menanggapi basa-basi Seokjin. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Jungkook lebih erat, matanya sedikit bergetar dan Jungkook langsung merangkul Jimin.

" _Peanut_ kita pasti baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." Jungkook mengecup pelipis Jimin, lalu membantu istri manisnya berbaring agar Seokjin bisa memeriksanya.

Tangan Jimin tidak berhenti menggenggam jemari Jungkook, dia menekan-nekan ibu jarinya di punggung tangan suaminya.

"Aku takut." Jimin berbisik begitu Seokjin mengoleskan cairan khusus sebelum membawa _transducer_ untuk mengitari perut Jimin yang besar.

Jungkook tersenyum, merapikan poni Jimin yang mulai basah oleh keringat karena dia terlalu takut. Wajah Jungkook mendekat, lalu mengecup kening Jimin cukup lama.

"Tidak apa." Dia ikut berbisik sambil menatap Jimin tepat di matanya, "Apapun hasilnya, si kecil di dalam perutmu akan tetap menjadi _Peanut_ kita."

Lalu Jimin tersenyum, dia dan Jungkook bahkan tidak mendengar ucapan Seokjin ketika dia bilang ada dua detakan jantung yang terdengar dari layar _ultrasound_.

Seokjin bahkan sampai berdehem. "Jadi kalian calon orang tua muda, bisakah dengarkan aku barang sekejap? Coba hentikan dulu tatapan-tatapan penuh cinta itu."

Dan Jimin juga Jungkook hanya mengeluarkan dera tawa kecil tanda maaf.

"Aku punya kabar bagus di sini."

Jimin berkedip saja, sementara Jungkook menunggu dengan tenang apa yang akan Seokjin lanjutkan.

"Kalian tahu, ada sepasang degup yang kudengar. Itu artinya..." Seokjin memang sengaja menggantung kata.

"KEMBAR!" Itu bahkan teriakan keduanya, Jimin dan Jungkook. Yang lantas mendapat gelengan maklum dari Seokjin. Ya, Seokjin bahkan masih agak ragu sanggupkah pasangan muda ini mengurus bayi?

Sanggupkah mereka mengurangi waktu tidur? Sanggupkah untuk membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan urusan anak?

Dan lagi, sanggupkah mereka berhenti bermesraan!? Seokjin bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana memisahkan dua sejoli yang masih juga berdekapan erat.

Beberapa prosedur lanjutan pun dilakukan. Selama itu pula genggam tangan Jungkook selalu terkunci kuat pada telapak mungil Jiminnya.

Setelah semua rampung, Seokjin menyimpulkan bahwa bayi kembar mereka dalam kondisi baik dan aktif berkembang pesat. Tidak ada hal lain selain haru dan sukacita pada titik ini; semua terasa sempurna. Yang perlu keduanya siapkan hanyalah mental dan kematangan sebagai calon orang tua yang baik serta mampu melindungi buah hatinya.

Jungkook dan Jimin menyiang keraguan di awal. Mereka begitu bahagia, dan menyampaikan rasa terima kasih tidak terkira pada dokter yang telah membawa kabar begitu manis bagi pasangan muda ini. Keduanya mohon diri untuk pulang.

"Kakiku pegal," bisik Jimin setibanya mereka di rumah.

Kakinya memang pegal luar biasa, entah karena terlalu banyak berjalan di lorong rumah sakit atau karena tambahan bobot lain di dalam rahimnya.

"Mau kupijat?"

Jimin mengangguk dan Jungkook membimbingnya duduk. Dengan telaten ia memijat betis Jimin yang terlihat bengkak di balik celana panjang berbahan katun yang dikenakannya.

Jungkook menarik celana Jimin hingga sebatas lutut dan melihat banyaknya pembuluh darah seperti sarang laba-laba di bagian betis dan pahanya, _varicose veins_.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya sembari mengelusnya.

"Tidak," jawab Jimin cepat menyadari raut Jungkook yang mendadak murung. "Tidak sakit, Kook- _ah_."

Jimin menatap Jungkook yang masih sibuk mengelusi beberapa titik di mana pembuluh darahnya terlihat menyedihkan, seolah tengah berusaha mengurainya.

"Jangan berlagak baik-baik saja, Jimin- _ah_. Aku tahu pasti berat mengandung dua bayi," ucapnya menyesal.

Jimin tersenyum dan meraih wajah Jungkook, mengecup bibirnya pelan sebelum menyatukan kening keduanya dan mendesau, "Aku tidak berlagak baik-baik saja. Selama ada kau, semuanya selalu baik-baik saja."

Mata Jungkook menyipit. "Menggombaliku, eh?"

"Aku belajar darimu," balas Jimin cepat.

Dan ia merasa tubuhnya melayang, Jungkook menggendongnya. Jimin memekik kecil dalam gendongan Jungkook yang membuatnya merona.

"Aku pasti berat," bisiknya di dada Jungkook.

"Tidak. Jika itu kau, semuanya terasa ringan."

Jimin tidak bisa menahan kuntum senyumnya yang mekar. "Gombal."

Dan Jungkook hanya membalas dengan tawanya yang terdengar renyah juga segar seperti embusan angin di pantai kala musim panas tengah mencapai puncaknya. Jimin suka suara tawa pria yang paling dicintainya ini di dunia, selalu suka. Karena ia akan jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tidak mau memberi nama adik _Peanut_?" tanya Jimin ketika Jungkook menendang pintu kamar mereka dengan sebelah kaki.

"Aku tengah memikirkannya," balas Jungkook membiarkan pintu itu tertutup dalam geritan halus. "Bagaimana dengan _Bubble_?"

Jimin menggeleng tidak setuju. "Biarkan aku memilih kali ini."

"Bagaimana dengan _Cupcake_?" Jimin bertukas antusias. Maniknya mengilat riang. Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa Jimin bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan tatkala pemuda itu kelewat bahagia seperti saat ini.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Tidak buruk," komentarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, pilihan Jimin akan selalu menjadi pilihannya. Ia tidak mungkin menggelengkan kepala ketika menemukan sosok dengan perut buncit itu terlihat bersinar dalam kegembiraan.

Karena bagi Jungkook, tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada melihat seorang Jeon Jimin tersenyum.

"Hei, kira-kira, bagaimana rupa anak kita nanti?" Suara Jimin kembali membelah keheningan di antara mereka. Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, memutar otak dan melukiskan bayangan wajah bayi dalam rahim Jimin dalam angan.

"Kalau dia perempuan, dia pasti manis. Sepertimu, kurang lebih," kata Jungkook kemudian. Yang diajak bicara terkekeh, sedikit banyak tersipu oleh pernyataan sang suami.

"Dan kalau dia lelaki, dia pasti sama sepertiku; tampan, banyak disukai wanita, dan menyenangkan. Dia juga akan dicintai orang-orang." Jungkook kembali melanjutkan. Jimin mengerutkan dahi, tersenyum timpang, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Hei, itu tidak sepertimu, Jung," katanya. "Kau tidak menyenangkan, sejujurnya kau menyebalkan. Apa-apaan itu dicintai orang-orang? Pembohongan publik."

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu tertawa kecil. ia menaruh tubuh mungil sang istri di ranjang kemudian mengecup lembut keningnya. "Selama aku tidak membohongimu, tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat wajah Jimin kembali bersemu merah.

"Ya-ya sudah, sana kau mandi! Dasar bau!" seru Jimin. Jungkook menatap manja Jimin sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. "Dan pria bau ini adalah calon ayah di dalam perutmu, sayang~" Beruntunglah dirinya yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi sehingga tidak terkena lemparan bantal yang digunakan sang istri untuk menyerang dirinya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Jungkook menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum sumringah, sekarang. Entah mengapa, tapi ia tak bisa lagi menahan perasaan bahagia yang terus meluap-luap di hatinya. Kepalanya terus memutar bayangan jika kedua anaknya lahir di dunia ini, dengan Jimin yang terus menemaninya hingga hari tua.

Oh Tuhan…. Semoga kau tak mengambil sedikitpun kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini. Karena—seperti Jimin—Jungkook akan mempertaruhkan apa saja demi kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga ini. Dan ia semakin meneguhkan hatinya, jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ya.. kita do'a kan saja keluarga kecil Jeon ini akan terus berbahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit catatan kaki:

 _Hello, this is KookMination (again)_

Terima kasih telah membaca~

Btw, kami masih terima member baru untuk yang ingin bergabung ke group chat line KookMination. Bisa kirim id Line lewat kotak review. Atau PM juga boleh :)

Harap berikan tanggapan, saran, dan kritik kalian untuk cerita ini ya~

.

.

.

 _Believe us, once you kookmIN you can't kookmOUT_


End file.
